What ifs and How could yous?
by kcha97
Summary: katniss disgards gale and leaves him stranded in the woods. when reaping comes Gale volunenteers for Peeta and Prim is chossen. A possible romance blooms out of the friendship that was already there. Rated T because its the Hunger Games. ENJOOY:
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To hell

What If's and how could you's.

"_Katniss why don't we just runaway" I say desperately hoping she will agree and we can finally live in peace, no hunger games, no capitol, just me and her and our families. _

"_Gale we can't, what about Prim?" She said raising her voice in anger._

"_She can come and our families, please Katniss." I say begging her._

"_No. I just," She says in a muttered tone._

"_Just what Catnip!" I say "Are you to scared or what. I would really like to know why!" I yell at her. Her eyes water as a tear falls onto her cheek._

"_Gale, Please. I...I can't leave. The reaping, District 12 is __**OUR **__home. We can't just pick up and leave." Katniss managed to say through her tears._

"_Fine, whatever. I guess we don't feel the same." I say leaving her behind. She runs up beside me._

"_Gale, what are you saying? You know I love you, but you know I just can't leave home. Why are you so angry about this?"_

"_Because Katniss, we each have so many names in the reaping jar! What if you are chosen, I wouldn't know how to go on. You just mean so much to me." I say. I can feel tears slipping from my eyes._

"_Gale, I'm so sorry." She says firmly and walks away. At that moment I felt my heart smash into tiny pieces. Like a glass vase when you through it at a wall for fun. Not caring about what happened to it. I felt like I couldn't go on, like all my reason to live was gone. My knees buckled and I collapsed onto the hard ground. I rolled into a ball and cried. I laid in that spot for 20 minutes crying like a baby who lost its balloon in the wind. _

"Gale" a voice said to me.

'Hmm? Oh sorry what's up Madge?" I mumble.

"Oh nothing."

"Ok, then what did you want." I say rudely.

"Katniss told me to tell you she gave your share of the food to Rory."

"Ok. Thanks Madge. Good luck."

"You to." She sounds so polite. Since the reaping is only at 2 I decided to visit the meadow to clear my head. While I walk to the meadow I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see who it is and to my surprise it's Peeta Mellark.

"Hello?" I say curious to why he is there.

"I want to go." He demands.

"Mellark, what's wrong. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I said I want to go. Like go into the forest run away. Me and Delly want to go with you." He says. I grab his sleeve and yank him aside.

"Mellark listen here. It's not happening and even if it was you wouldn't be going. And how do you even know about that…you…you creep?" I say angrily.

"Oh funny story. I was walking by the meadow and saw Katniss sneak in. I decided to see what she was up to. Then I saw you and well the rest you already know." Peeta declared.

"Well it's not going on and yanno what, I think you should probley just give up. Katniss ya she doesn't like you. Maybe you should stop stalking and leave US alone." And with that I turned around and stalked away before he could reply. I finally reached the meadow and laid down on the soft grass. Wow I said to myself. I wished I could stay in that moment for a life time. But of coarse today was reaping day and I still had to get dressed.

When it was around 1:30 I lined up in with the boys of the age 18 and waited. After a bit of talking with Alex AddMary, The Mayor of District 12 read his lousy speech about Panem and its history. Then our ridicules escort straight from the Capitol, Effie Trinket arrived with her bright pink hair and annoying yet hilarious accent came out to announce who our tributes were. I zoned out until I heard the girls name that was being reaped "Primrose Everdeen" she called I knew what I had to do.

"Any volunteers?" Effie spoke. No one answered. Soon after Effie called out the boy tribute. "Peeta Mellark". She read in her annoying Capitol accent.

"Any volunteers" I was about to yell out my name when Katniss came and grabbed arm. "Don't" she said. But it was too late; I screamed my name out and ran up to the stage.

"What is your name?" Effie said

"Gale Hawthorne."

"Well hello Gale." Effie announced 'SO District 12 these are your hunger Games tributes." All I heard come from her lips was"_welcome to hell."_


	2. Chapter 2 Shattered

As Prim and I are brought into the justice building I could already see tears pouring out of Prim's big blue eyes. Prim and I are split up and sent to our own rooms. After about 5 minutes of laying in my bed the peace keepers announce that I will be having visitors. My first visitor is my brother, Rory. "Hello." I say as he enters

"Gale."

"Yes?" I say questionably

"Save her, Save my Prim." He said as a tear sprung out from his eye.

"I will do my very best." I said knowing my brothers love for her.

"Ok, Thank you." He said as the rest of my family burst through the doors.

"GALE!" My mother said as she embraced me with her long slender arms, tears running from her eyes down her cheeks.

"Mom, it's ok. I will be fine." I say trying to be reassuring. My mother dropped her embrace and cupped my face. She whispered in my ear. I didn't understand what she was saying at first then I realized it. It was an old prayer that my father would say before he entered the mines. My mother always told me it meant courage; she said my father was always looking out for the miners even those who he didn't socialize with. My I gave her a nod and she backed away whipping her tears. My little sister Posey ran up to me and gave me a big hug then sat on my lap. Tears were running down her face, I felt bad because when my sister cried you couldn't help but feel horrible even if it had nothing to do with you. But this time it was all my entire fault, every tear the spilled out of her eyes. Every nightmare she would encounter, every day she prayed that I would die: all my fault. "Galey." She said whimpering.

"Yes Posey Pink." I said hoping it would make her smile like usual, but her face was still wet from crying.

"Are you gunna cum back?" Say asked.

"I don't..." I said but was cut off by the peacekeeper.

"Next visitor "He called out to us. Posey kissed me and so did my mother. Rory gave me a nod and huddled out of the door with the rest of my family. The next visitor that came in surprised me. It was Madge. "Oh Gale." She said and burst into tears.

"What's wrong Madge?"

"You, you just can't leave. You're my friend. Why did you have to volunteer? Why?" she sobbed.

"Because of Prim, I'm sorry Madge." I said and welcomed her into an embrace we stayed like that for awhile. I stroked her hair, and whispered calming things into her ear. "I have something for you." She said as she handed me a pin. It was gold and circular. There was a bird in the middle of the circle; I didn't know what kind it was. "It's a mocking jay, if you didn't know…"She said only very few tears falling onto her cheeks." I was hoping you would wear it in the arena. You know like you souvenir from home?" She asked. I haven't thought of that yet, but I hadn't had anything else to take with me so I held out my hand. She placed it lightly in my palm.

"Thank you Madge."

"No, Thank you" she said with a smile and took the pin out of my hand and placed it on my shirt. Just as she said that the peacekeeper came in and announced that I had another visitor. "Be safe Gale." She said and with that exited the room. The next person didn't surprise me. It was my Catnip.

"Gale." She said no emotion spread across her face. It pierced my heart like a sword.

"Yes Catnip." I said trying to hide my upset expression.

"What the hell. I don't know what I'm going to do. My Prim is leaving me and then my hunting partner. Why Gale?" She said a tear fell onto her face and trickled down her cheek.

"You love Prim, I had to save her. For your sake. I love you Katniss I always have but I know your love for Prim is stronger then your love for anyone and anything. I'm doing this for you." I said trying not to cry in front of her. But I couldn't help it Katniss brought emotion to my heart and tears to my eyes.

"Oh Gale," She said "I wish you wouldn't make me bring this up before the games but I think you must know the truth."

"What do you mean?" I asked but I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"You're my hunting partner, my best friend and I am very thankful for what your doing. But Peeta he...he is my love. He is my world. Him and Prim, I love them not you. I'm so sorry gale." And with that she left. As the door shut it was like I just got struck by lighting. No even worse like someone had come and killed my whole family and Katniss and Prim and just everyone I love. My heart shattered into a million pieces, I couldn't breathe. My lungs felt like they had collapsed and shrivelled up like prunes. I couldn't even cry I was so shattered, so shocked, and most of all so broken. Not only was I going to risk my life for Prim. I was going to risk my life for someone who shattered me, who destroyed me at the worst point in time. I was going to die for Katniss


End file.
